Shockwave (Prime)
Shockwave is a mad scientist, the inventor of the Cortical Psychic Patch, and Megatron's First Lt. of Scientific Endeavors. Physical Appearance Robot Mode In his robot mode, Shockwave looks like a large purple red eyed cyclops. On his left is large cannon for a arm. He has been seen with a power cord/chain from his cannon linking to the back of his head. He appears not to have a visible mouth like Soundwave. Alt Mode His alt mode happens is a Purple Cybertronian Tank that looks like Series:Cybertron/Galaxy Force Megatron/Galvatron's alt mode History Cybertron= Background Sometime during the Great War, Shockwave cloned and micro-chipped a small army of Predacons. Under Megaton's, he sent them to Earth in order to secure the Energon and extricate the Autobots on that planet.Project Predacon While he was working on reverse-engineering Space Bridge technology, Starscream interrupts him, needing help with interrogation of some Autobots. He used his Cortical Psychic Patch on Arcee and found that they were answering a call to Earth sent by Optimus Prime. Later, they escaped due to Starscream's incompetents. While trying to stop their escape to Earth, he enter the unstable space bridge before it collapses.Out of the Past Damaged by the collapse of the Space Bridge, he repairs himself and continues working on cloning Predacons for their fossilized remains.Darkmount, NV |-|Season Three= Return Seeing to spike in energy, Shockwave investigates and finds Knock Out.Darkmount, NV When, He returned to Megatron and got appointed, "First Lt. of Scientific Operations". After Starscream's failed attempts to hunt down the Autobots, Shockwave releases his Predacon clone to hunt them down.Scattered Assault of Darkmount During the Autobot's assault on Darkmount, he was able to capture Bulkhead and Wheeljack while the Vehicons capture Arcee and Bumblebee. Under Megatron's orders he was to execute the Autobot prisoners, but as interrupted by Optimus Prime and followed up with a human attack. With the Decepticons losing and Darkmount destroyed, he and other Decepticons retreated to the Nemesis.Rebellion Fossil Recovery After receiving the fossil, Shockwave conformed they he could create more Predacon Clones. Shockwave tells the doubting Starscream that he micro chipped his creations and that will help find their remains. Later, Shockwave goes to an oil field to obtain another Predacon fossil. While there, he battled Optimus, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen. Luckily, he got aided by Soundwave, who got Optimus away from him still leaving him to deal with Smokescreen and Bumblebee. However, they were able to wrestle the fossil away from him, but also sent a piece over the edge. Soundwave quickly opened a Space Bridge delivering it into Megatron's hand. Later, Megatron decided that he was too important to be in the field and he agreed that he will stay in the lab and allow Starscream to fetch the remaining fossils.Project Predacon When Starscream questions Megatron about him cloning Predacons aboard the Nemesis, he tells him that he is cloning them in him offsite lab. After the ship jerks, he joins Megatron and Starscream while they investigate. Once they learn it was only his Predacon returning home, he goes to clone more for Megatron and leaves Starscream to train the Predacon.Chain of Command Zombie Plague Shockwave was in his off-site lab talking to Megatron about Project Predacon, when Starscream came in to talk Megatron about his new super solider idea, but Megatron sends him away being more interested in Shockwave's Predacons. Later, he helps them by coming up with the plan to stop spreading the plague and making it containable. Megatron also orders Knock Out to hand over all his Synthetic Energon to Shockwave.Thirst Ending Project Predacon Megatron and Starscream visit his off-site lab, where he is cloning the Predacon Army. Also Knock Out comes in to drop off his Synthetic Energon to him and Shockwave plans to see if it is useful to the Decepticons. Predaking comes in loudly and roars, so Starscream hit him with a pipe. Predaking transforms and Shockwave tells the others that Predaking can transform because of Cybertronian technology, but their was no evidence that Predacons could transform before they became extinct. Later, Megatron invites him along with Starscream, Soundwave, and Knock Out to a secret meeting after he sees Predaking's ambition and wish to lead the Predacons. There, Megatron and the others decide to let the Autobots find Shockwave' lab and destroy the Predacons, so Predaking would be mad at them instead. Shockwave wasn't notified from Starscream that the plan was in motion, so he was surprised at see the Autobots at the lab. Shockwave goes with the plan and leaves before the Predacons get destroyed by the Autobots. He returns to see if any could be salvaged, but makes a great discovery; Pure Cyber Mater. He invites Megatron to see his find. He concludes to him that the CNA and Synthetic Energon mixed and the created the Pure Cyber Mater.Evolution Rebuilding the Omega Lock Shockwave was still at the ruins of his old lab when Starscream insulted him he was tempted to make him eyed. Lucky for Starscream he was able to talk him out of it, because Megatron wasn't stopping him because he was thinking about something more important, repairing the Omega Lock and using the Cyber Mater to restore Cybertron. Shockwave got assigned with crucial tasks to repair the Omega Lock, to complete the Synthetic Energon formula. To his surprise, completing to formula was harder than expected and it would be easier to get the complete formula from the its original creator, Ratchet. While others get Ratchet from the base, Shockwave himself when to supervise the retrieval of the only thing on Earth that could power the reconstructed lock, a particle collider synchrotron located at the South Pole.Minus One The Autobots over powered the Vehicon guards outside and made their way in. Ultra Magnus battled and defeated him. Instead of surrendering, he was anticipating Predaking's arrival. With in monuments, Predaking crash threw the roof. He swiftly defeated the Autobots, grabbed him and the collider, and flew off into a Ground Bridge. Back aboard the Nemesis, Shockwave had to use a cortical psychic patch on Ratchet hoping to extract the complete Synth En. formula from him. His patch only proved that the formula is incomplete and the Decepticons have to persuade Ratchet to help him. In the end Ratchet agrees to help them after seeing the complete Omega Lock.Persuasion Ratchet begins working of the formula with Shockwave, but Shockwave has to oversee the completion of the Omega Lock and leaves Knock Out and Ratchet in the lab. Ratchet tries to lead the Decepticons away for the complete formula before he engineers his escape. With Ratchet's escape failed, Megatron has Shockwave decipher the Autobot's work. Shockwave untangles Ratchet's Synth En formula and begins to create enough Cybermatter to Cyberform Earth.Synthesis After making his way to the control room, Ratchet tries to keep Shockwave preoccupied so he can not fire the lock. While battling Ratchet, he realizes the Autobots are trying to get the Star Saber to Optimus. He fire at Smokescreen, who drops it and rushes to retrieve it. He reaches the sword first but Bumblebee punches him in the face and leaves to give Optimus the sword. Following Megatron's death, Shockwave stops Starscream, who wishes to avenge Megatron's death, and forces him to retreat with the rest of the Decepticons. They reach an escape pod and launch it over Cybertron.Deadlock Trivia * When Shockwave found Starscream's answer logical and in Rebellion said "Your mission was most illogical." It may had been reference in the Game War for Cybertron: DS version. He said, "Logic is my master" and more things about thinking, thought, and logic. Appearances }} References